The Olympian League: Origins: Chapter 12
The Olympian League Origins: Adam Greylick "Lion Tamer" "Why are we running?!" Adam shouted at his friend, Daxton. Daxton was an unusual boy. He preferred sitting in a tree sitting and staring at people rather than socialising. He could see through the mist which helped Adam who finally found someone apart from his mom who understood his problems with being half "God-like". "THEY ARE AFTER US!" Daxton said panicking as he jumped over big branches as he raced through the woods. "Where are we going?!" I shouted at Daxton as I removed my cell phone about to call the cops but Daxton got faster and ran out of sight. Adam got jealous of Daxton's speed and picked up pace, leaping over branches and hopped over mud spots. Finally Adam caught up with Daxton who was standing on the edge of a ring of fire, looking partially stunned at the spectical. Adam drew his dagger. "DAXTON STEP BACK" Adam shouted as he put his hand on Daxton's shoulder to pull him back but Daxton caught his arm and flung him into the ring. Daxton did a wolf whistle and a lion leaped from the Tall grass on the edge of the ring of fire and into the ring with me. "Adam. You may not know this, but I serve the Temple at Nemea, where I was given the job as Tamer of the Nemean Lion a millenia ago" Daxton said and began to chuckle. Adam drew his longsword and became envious of Daxton's authority, he faced the Nemean lion and readied his sword and took out his Shield. Within moments of tainting eachother, the lion pounced and Adam raised his sword to slice the Lion's belly but once the sword tip connected with the lion's stomach, sparks began to be produced due to the friction and Adam tumbles out of the way with his sword in it's ready stance whilst thinking hard about Hercules' Labours. Adam sheathed his sword and both Adam and the Lion collided in a mid-air tackle and landed on the ground. They rolled around for minutes until Adam made it onto the Lion's back and began to asphyxiate the beast but with no luck as the lion had fur around his throat. Adam backflipped off the animal and became extremely jealous of the Lion's inpenetrable armoured fur. Adam unsheathed hos dagger and stood close to the flames as the Lion eyed Adam. And lined up his dagger and prayed to Athena and Apollo for a steady and on-target throw. Flung the dagger but the lion pounched and the dagger deflected off the fur. Adam picked up his sword and charged the Nemean Lion and the lion charged Adam growling but with his last growl Adam did an upward slice and caught the Lion in the mouth and the lion fell to the ground. "DAXTON! COME OUT YOU COWARD AND FACE ME!" Adam shouted as he hided the Lion's fur. Daxton appeared from the bushes. "You managed to kill the beast. Give it another few years and we will have an even more vengeful Nemean Lion on our hand. And as for you Adam, my master calls. Until we meet again" At that Daxton disappeared in the sunlight. Adam placed the Nemean Lion's fur on his back and walked back the way he came and wanted nothing more that to lie in his bed beside the fire in the Zelus cabin talking to his siblings. Category:Ersason219 Category:The Olympian League Category:The Olympian League: Origins Category:Earth-865